


Damien's (supposedly) Final Poem to Rilla

by LadyGreen99



Category: Second Citadel - Fandom, The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreen99/pseuds/LadyGreen99
Summary: An interpretation of Damien's Final Poem he gave to Sir Angelo at the end of 'Knight of the Crown, Lord of the Swamp'





	Damien's (supposedly) Final Poem to Rilla

Rilla, my dearest, amaryllis. 

 

If you are reading this,

then, sure as the sun rises,

I’ve entered my final rest.

 

It pains me to write this,

but if this pain eases yours, 

then cruelty of the worst,

I’ll inflict on us both.

 

Amaryllis, my darling, my forever flower-

 

Rilla, I love you, but I care for a monster.

 

Lord Arum be his name, 

and a lizard is what he is,

but, I care for him still.

 

His use of knives is quick, 

his wit cuts twice quicker, 

but my pulse climbs quickest,

at his use of both.

 

And his eyes,

Oh, his eyes, I could never describe.

Scour the known world, 

search all the kingdoms and all the books and all the words,

Could never capture the intelligence that resides behind his violet eyes.

 

It is violet as royalty, 

It is violet as his cloak, 

It is as violet as the night before,

you told me, sure as shorelines,

I could always win any fight

 

You were right, you’re always right, 

but only when I chose to fight.

 

Rilla, my Amaryllis flower, heart of my life-

if I am dead,

I chose to lose the fight.

I chose to die to Arum.

 

I looked at him, 

stared into his eyes, 

at a distance,

or up close-

it is hard to say, 

as, for me, it hasn’t happened yet.

 

But I looked into his eyes

And I decided,

if you were my heart,

he was my heart-beat,

and to survive, 

without a heart or beat, 

was madness of the worst sort.

 

Please move from me.

Move on from this monster of a man,

for he was weak when he should’ve been strong. 

I only ask, 

as you curse me,

to remember me as I was, 

and not as I am,

for who I am,

doesn’t deserve you.

 

~ Yours, Always, in Death and Life and Limbo, Sir Damien of the Second Citadel


End file.
